ESPs have previously required a separate run to locate and set the packer. After the packer was set the ESP assembly would be run in and stabbed into the packer so the ESP could then be operated. More recently in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,595 the ESP was run in together with an inflatable with a line from the pump discharge going to the inflatable so that when the desired location was reached the pump was turned on and the inflatable was inflated. When the pump was shut off the inflatable deflated and was taken out with the ESP.
Other art that relates generally to the field of inflatables or packers or ESPs comprises U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,182; 4,589,632 and 5,404,946. Also of interest is US Publication 2009/0255691.
What is needed and not provided in the past is a way to run in an ESP with a packer and not only set the packer using the ESP or some other way but also a way to disconnect from the set packer when it is time to remove the ESP for repair or other reasons. The removal from the packer mandrel will allow a valve to close to secure the formerly produced zone. The ESP can be run in with coiled or rigid tubing or on wireline, for example. The packer type can be set mechanically or with pressure from the ESP or another pressure source from the surface. Removal of the ESP can allow a valve in the packer mandrel to close to block off the zone from which the ESP had been pumping before its removal. Those skilled in the art will more readily appreciate the details of the invention from the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be determined from the appended claims.